monster_picutures_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliens Attack Los Angeles
Aliens Attack Los Angeles is an independent film and science fiction film directed by Stephen Stelmach Jr. and produced by Monster Pictures Studios. The film was released on June 12, 2009 at the Panorama High School auditorium. The alien film is heavilly inspired by the 1996 science fiction film, Independence Day and the 2005 remake of War of the Worlds. Plot The opening sequence showed the five alien spaceships in outer space and coming towards planet Earth. The space aliens blew up the satellite knocking out all telecommunications for planet Earth. In the city of Los Angeles on January 1, 2010, John and Crystal Smith do research on the space aliens in thier basement laboratory of their house. When they heard the alien spaceships on the radio telescope, and see the spaceships through the regular telescope, John gets exclaimed to Crystal that this is a very serious situation to the city of Los Angeles and the rest of planet Earth that all of humanity will be killed by extraterrestrial space aliens. They warn Mayor, Sanchez that they will destroy the city and the planet. Air-raid sirens start to sound when the space aliens arrive to Los Angeles in five alien spaceships. People in the streets of LA panicked to evacuate the city from the alien invasion. During Kathy's TV news report, the space aliens start destroying the city of Los Angeles. Chaos happens when the aliens destroy much of the city with lasers from their spaceships, knocking out power lines, blowing up high-rise buildings, knocking out transportation in the city by destroying the Metrolink train, the commercial jet airliner, and the freeways of Los Angeles. The space aliens destroy the city's power supply with the spaceship's lasers. During the mayor's press conference, the aliens land their spaceship in the city to abduct the mayor of Los Angeles up in their spaceship to their home planet. The U.S. Military comes into the city to destroy the spaceships and kill off the space aliens that are destroying the city. The space aliens in LA City Hall abduct the mayor, but interrupted by the U.S. Military soldiers to have the space aliens surenderred the attack. John and Crystal Smith decides to keep the alien princess in their lab. John and Crystal kiss each other romantically while the last alien spaceship was shot down by the U.S. Military. The city of Los Angeles was left in ruins by the space aliens, but Kathy, in a TV news report whishes the citizens a Happy New Year for saving humanity from extraterrestrial space aliens that were destroying the city. Fireworks go off all over the ruined city of Los Angeles. Production The film began pre-production on February 22, 2009 with the after school film class at Panorama High School. During the pre-production, Stephen Stelmach Jr and the film teacher, Scott Flieshman began with an outline and the screenplay was started on early March 2009. Casting for the film was very quick when Dakota Kawata accepted the role as Kathy Rodriguez and, Eric Garcia accepted the role as Mayor, Kevin Sanchez. Production officially began in mid March 2009 starting with the interior panic scene on the train. The train for the panic scene was actually a built film set in the classroom made to look like an interior of a modern passenger train. One week after that, the second day of filming happend with the first interior city hall scene filmed at the administrative offices at Panorama High School. The house scenes were filmed in the middle of March 2009 at a science classroom at Panorama High School. The production went very smoothly in April 2009, May 2009 and, June 2009 with the filming of news reporting scenes, car scenes, and the city hall scenes. The last city hall scene filmed on June 2009 was the climax of the film when the space aliens take Mayor, Sanchez from city hall to thier spaceship. On June 6 and 7, 2009 the miniature city of Los Angeles was built for the film started. The miniature city base was finished on June 9, 2009 with the base and miniatures all brought to the after school office on June 10, 2009. The miniature scenes were all filmed on the last day of the after school film class June 10, 2009 two days before the official premiere date of the film. Cast and Crew Johnathan Garcia as John Smith Sandra G as Crystal Smith Dakota Kawata as Kathy Rodriguez Eric Garcia as Mayor, Kevin Sanchez Jennifer Brito as Alien Princess Characters Sequels after Aliens Attack Los Angeles Remake of "Aliens Attack Los Angeles" On March 2016, Stephen Jr. figured that the film had poor sound design, but he added more sound effects to make the film much better, but that wasn't enough, so a remake had to happen. A year later on February 2017, Stephen Jr. found out that there's a film class at West Valley Occupational Center while taking a GED class there. By March 2017, Stephen Jr. and his new friend Joseph Mejia started to create the outline for the "remake" of the original film to be produced in the film class at WVOC during the summer of 2017. By May 2017, Joseph decided not to take the film class in the summer to work on the film, but he can only co-write the outline and the screenplay for the remake. Reception When the film premiered on June 12, 2009, there was mixed reviews of the film from teachers and students at Panorama High School. Stephen Stelmach Jr.'s friend, Daniel Sevillano gave the film a 4/10. He quoted, "There are errors in the production of the film with the acting, special effects, and miniatures and it just needs more work on it. It's a big mistake for this film". The teachers and staff at P.H.S. are very satisfied with the alien film. Another review from one of Stephen's friends, Steve quoted, "The miniature scenes look like Mr. Roger's Neighborhood with scale model buildings blowing up with special effects". He gave the film a 6/10.